1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handwriting input system, an input contents management server and a tangible computer-readable recording medium which manage the information relating to the handwriting input received by each of a plurality of handwriting input devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A technology in which a plurality of display devices, such as electronic papers, are arranged and one image is displayed so as to enlarge the image by using displays of the display devices, has been proposed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-48431). In this method, by linking the display contents of a plurality of display devices, it is possible to expand the display area and display one image largely (See FIG. 7).
Further, a technology in which when the display contents displayed by a plurality of display devices are linked, one of the display devices controls the whole display contents displayed in a plurality of linked display devices, has been proposed (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-114352).
Instead of the display devices, it is considered that a plurality of handwriting input devices, such as pen tablets, are arranged and a large handwriting input surface is formed to use the handwriting input surface at a conference or the like. In this case, when the contents of the handwriting input (additional description, correction or the like) received by each handwriting input device are maintained in each handwriting input device, for example, the contents of the handwriting input cannot be managed as one data (for example, one image data). Therefore, it is inconvenient to display the contents by using another device or to print out the contents.